


Boxer boy

by zainkilam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boxer Harry Styles, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Fanfiction, M/M, Model Louis, Modeling, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, Zayn Malik Loves Liam Payne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainkilam/pseuds/zainkilam
Summary: Harry jest popularnym bokserem, a Louis uważa, że to zbyt brutalny sport.





	Boxer boy

Louis był pewny siebie i bardzo gorący; zajął drugie miejsce w konkursie 'Best Model World', dostał tytuł najlepszego modela w Wielkiej Brytanii, pojawił się na wielu okładkach słynnych magazynów i od pięciu lat był jednym z najchętniej zatrudnionych modeli na całym świecie.

\- Kto jeszcze jest twarzą tej kampanii? - Zapytał, gdy stylistka poprawiała jego włosy. 

\- Rihanna, Gigi Hadid i kilka gwiazd sportu, na przykład Harry Styles, czy Zayn Malik.

\- Oh, to ci bokserzy? - Mruknął wyraźnie zniesmaczony tym faktem; uważał, że był to sport, który nie miał prawa istnieć. Często przechodził obok pomieszczenia, w którym ćwiczono boks, gdy odwiedzał siłownię. 

Nienawidził tego dźwięku, gdy rękawica uderzała w jakiś gówniany worek treningowy. Zbyt dużo krwi, zbyt dużo siniaków, zbyt dużo kontuzji, Jaki był w tym właściwie cel?

\- Tak, właśnie oni. Uznani za najlepiej zarabiających bokserów tamtego roku. Są dość zajęci z tego, co słyszałam, więc byłam zdziwiona, gdy przyjęli propozycję.

\- Adidas po porostu dobrze płaci, słoneczko - Puścił oczko w stronę lustra w taki sposób, aby mogła to zobaczyć.

Kobieta roześmiała się na ten komentarz, ostatni raz przebiegając palcami po jego karmelowych włosami, nim poklepała jego ramiona dając do zrozumienia, aby wstał. 

\- Jesteśmy trochę przed czasem, ale możesz pójść na plan zdjęciowy i poczekać na swoją kolej. Myślę, że zostało im dosłownie kilka zdjęć do zrobienia.

Louis skinął głową, posyłając jej ciepły uśmiech, nim odszedł. Uwielbiał wywoływać uśmiech na twarzach innych ludzi i patrzeć na ich szczęście. Pomimo całego tego bogactwa i ogromnej sławy był dobrym człowiekiem; zabawnym i uprzejmym. Był również mądry; nie był geniuszem, ale posiadał wystarczającą wiedzę, aby zajść w życiu tam, gdzie zapragnął, gdyby nie został modelem.

Po cichu usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, które ustawione była dla ekipy, aby móc przyjrzeć się dwóm chłopakom, którzy pochylili się nad aparatem, gdy fotograf zapragnął pokazać im jedno ze zdjęć. Harry Styles opierał się o ramię swojego przyjaciela, uśmiechając się szeroko. Miał głębokie dołeczki w policzkach, co sprawiło, że Louis poczuł, jak jego serce dosłownie topnieje. Ale nadal, ten młody chłopak był bokserem, więc nie było żadnej szansy na to, że Tomlinson chciałby spędzić z nim choć odrobinę czasu. Jego błękitne tęczówki zrobiły sobie wędrówkę po ciele chłopaka; miał na sobie krótkie spodenki, więc Louis mógł zobaczyć jego długie, szczupłe, ale jednocześnie umięśnione nogi. Tatuaże zdobiły oliwkowy odcień jego skóry. Miał pięknie wyrzeźbiony brzuch, nienaturalnie błyszczące oczy zielonego koloru, pełne usta, a jego brązowe włosy związane były w koka. Jego przyjaciel również robił ogromne wrażenie; jego gęste, smoliście czarne rzęsy były idealną oprawką ciemnych oczu i rzucały delikatny cień na szczyty jego policzek. Miał równie dużo tatuaży, ale jeden w szczególności zwrócił jego uwagę. Mógł go dostrzec, gdy chłopak odwrócił się tyłem; rozciągał się od jednej łopatki do drugiej i brzmiał w następujący sposób 'ہم کون ہیں' i Louis przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym, co mógł oznaczać

Jego telefon nagle zadzwonił, więc odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł na korytarz, aby nikomu nie przeszkadzać.

\- Hej, jak się masz? - Odezwał się głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki, gdy odebrał.

\- Świetnie, Liam - Odpowiedział, wolnym krokiem zmierzając w stronę okna - A u ciebie wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie mogę narzekać. Słyszałem, że jesteś w Los Angeles, więc może wyskoczymy gdzieś razem? Mam do ciebie kilka pytań i dwa bilety na tą galę MMA w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- Boks?

\- Yup, właśnie tak. Co ty na to?

\- No nie wiem, Liam. Bardzo chętnie się z tobą zobaczę, Zwłaszcza dlatego, że masz do mnie sprawę, ale takie gale sportowe nie są dla mnie.

\- Jeszcze cię przekonam - Mruknął, a Louis mógł niemal wyczuć, że chłopak uśmiecha się do siebie po drugiej stronie - Napisze do ciebie jeszcze, okej? Muszę wracać do pracy.

\- Jasne, miłego dnia! 

Poczuł delikatny uścisk na swoim ramieniu, co sprawiło, iż niemal podskoczył ze strachu. Postanowił, że nie da po sobie tego poznać, gdy odwrócił się w tamtą stronę.   
To był ten bokser.

\- To twój portfel? - Zapytał, unosząc w górę czarny portfel, aby znalazł się dokładnie na wysokości oczu chłopaka - Znalazłem go obok jednego z krzeseł i otworzyłem, żeby sprawdzić do kogo należy. Było tam twoje zdjęcie.

Louis chwycił portfel, spoglądając do środka. Jego prawo jazdy tam było.

\- Dzięki - Mruknął, wkładając go do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

\- Tak właściwie, to jestem Harry - Uśmiechnął się szeroko ukazując tą swoją parę dołeczków.

\- Louis - Odpowiedział niechętnie.

\- Serdecznie miło jest mi cię poznać. Podobało ci się to, na co patrzyłeś? - Jego głos był delikatnie zachrypnięty i głęboki.

Louis zaśmiał się głośno i dźwięcznie, gdy to usłyszał. Nie mógł tak właśnie uwierzyć w to, że chłopak powiedział coś takiego. W pierwszym momencie stwierdził, że się przesłyszał, ale widział w jego oczach tę pewność siebie i zadziorny błysk.

\- Dość słaby tekst na podryw - Mruknął, spoglądając prosto w jego zielone oczy.

\- Nie podrywam cię, kochanie - Odpowiedział Harry, przebiegające opuszkami palców po linii swojej szczęki - To raczej ty podrywacz mnie. Przysięgam, że nigdy nie czułem na sobie tak palącego wzroku. Nawet wtedy, gdy byłem na ringu. Obczajałeś mnie - Zwilżył językiem usta, po czym przygryzł dolną wargę, a Louis poczuł, iż zrobiło mu się gorąco.

\- Po prostu patrzyłem i zastanawiałem się nad tym, jak można praktykować taki sport, jakim jest boks. To okrutne zarabiając w ten sposób. 

\- Nie oczekuję, iż chłopiec z ładną buzią zrozumie ten sport.

Louis fuknął wyraźnie niezadowolony.

\- Przynajmniej nie lansuje przemocy.

\- Ja też nie, słoneczko - Rzucił gładko - Chętnie wytłumaczę ci przy kawie na czym to polega. Myślę, że taki złoty i popularny chłopak jak ty bardzo dobrze prezentowałby się u mojego boku.

\- Sugerujesz, że byłbym dla ciebie dobrą oprawką?

\- Sugeruję, że wyglądalibyśmy razem dobrze.

\- Oh, zapomnij. Za wysokie progi na twoje nogi - Skwitował, wolnym krokiem przechodząc obok mężczyzny; ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a ramiona zetknęły na sekundę, gdy poszedł na plan zdjęciowy.


End file.
